My Angel... Won't you be mine?
by ZelAndPiccoloFreak
Summary: *COMPLETE* Takes place after Cell (A/U) It is about a friend of Goku's in the afterworld coming on an errand to checkup on Goku's friends. Little did she know Goku had a plan for his afterworld friend. This story focuses on Piccolo. R
1. An Unannounced Reunion

Chapter 1- An unannounced reunion  
Author's Note- I don't own the characters except Alielle. And I know some seem out of character. I'm not perfect. But please, any and all comments are accepted!  
  
A solitary feather soars through the crisp fall morning. It lands upon the lap of a large green man sitting lotus-style. His obsidian eyes open as his huge hand grasps the small feathers. He holds it in front of his face inspecting it. A silver feather with gold streaks, he analyzes the unique feather.   
  
The man is called Piccolo by the few whom will address him. He meditates alone in the most desolate of places on the planet called Earth. He wasn't originally from Earth, even though he was born on Earth. Piccolo was evil until he met a boy named Gohan. Gohan is like the son Piccolo couldn't have and Piccolo has fought along side the boy to protect Earth. But we all should know this.  
  
Piccolo stands, feather in hand, he is over seven feet tall. His training partner and his best friend Gohan has decided to go to high school instead of train. Piccolo was angry and said some very gruff things to Gohan. Piccolo has gotten used to the boy, now young adult, being around. He blames the boy for making him weak but he also thanks the boy for showing him that he wasn't evil.  
  
Piccolo releases the feather and it floats down to his feet. Gohan hasn't visited him in three months. Piccolo is set on apologizing once Gohan arrives home from school. Piccolo growls as he looks at the sun to see it isn't even noon. Then he senses Gohan's ki heading towards the Capsule Corporation.  
  
'Skipping school? That's not like Gohan. That woman is going to blow her top once she finds out!' Piccolo thinks than he senses the others ki gathering, 'What's this? Hmmm… it's not Christmas… that's in a couple months. Oh well I guess I better go see what's up'  
  
"I knew I forgot someone!" Piccolo hears Goku, who has been dead for over five years after fighting a monster called Cell.  
  
Piccolo looks around his eyes darting trying to sense his best friend's father.   
  
"I'm still dead. I just wanted everyone to get together. Oooo… food's ready. Gotta go." Goku's voice disappears.  
  
'Never changes. All he thinks about is his stomach.' Piccolo scowls remembering the Goku's fierce appetite.   
  
Piccolo heads to the Capsule Corporation and pounds on the door. It shatters on his intense knock and Bulma, the blue-haired tech genius, folds her arms angry, "For once, can you all leave my door intact?!?"  
  
Piccolo shrugs and enters the complex. If he let that woman get to her she'd be long dead. Gohan looks up to see his mentor. Gohan has grown; he is a full grown teenager with short black hair. Gohan's onyx eyes lock with Piccolo's. Their eyes do the apologizing. It seems they both were sorry for the anger and the words they spoke those few months ago.  
  
Piccolo takes his usual spot away from the group as he watches Gohan's younger brother, a little version of Goku, Goten, as he runs up to hug the Namek. Piccolo pushes the boy away and holds him back with his arm outstretched.  
  
"Goten, what did I tell you?" Piccolo asks the boy roughly.  
  
"Uncle Piccolo! You told me to… um… I forget!" Goten smiles innocently.  
  
Piccolo shakes his head trying to hold back the smile that the boy causes him to have, "Do not hug me, don't even touch me. AND I am NOT your uncle!"  
  
The group of warriors and their families laugh at the usually stoic namek getting so upset over the boy's affection. Piccolo growls warning them but they continue to laugh. Once he would have been able to shut them up with a glare but now they no longer find him threatening. Gohan tells his little brother to go play with Trunks, Bulma's son. Goten nods and runs off. Before Gohan leaves from Piccolo, Piccolo mumbles, "I'm sorry."  
  
Gohan smiles nodding to his elder friend showing that he forgives him. Piccolo sighs, never did he used to apologize, but now he hasn't stopped since he first kidnapped Gohan. Piccolo surveys the group before him. Krillin, Goku's short childhood friend, now has black hair and a beautiful wife, Android 18. Of course Piccolo doesn't think she's beautiful, he doesn't know the concept of beauty but everyone says she is beautiful. Krillin even has a daughter, Marron, with blond hair like her mother's. Piccolo watches the happy family. He looks to Bulma who is yelling at her mate, Prince Vegeta. Trunks is pulling at his mother's dress as she continues her verbal assault on Vegeta. Vegeta doesn't seem to care, he has his arms folded and he leans on the wall. Yamcha and Puar are as usual with Oolong and Master Roshi. Tien and Chiaotzu are with them as well. They are practically a family on their own. Then he looks to his best friend with his mother and his brother. They are happy even though Goku is dead. They miss Goku but still they find happiness. His eyes scan back through the group and then he spots someone unfamiliar.  
  
Standing in the doorway is a woman. She has long silver hair with gold highlights that cascades down to her slim waist. She has beautiful silver eyes with golden pupils. Her skin is a light gold. But the most peculiar thing about this woman is the two wings on her back and the golden halo above her head. Wings like an angel's with silver feathers with gold. She is wearing a long white dress. Piccolo's eyes meet hers, he senses power.   
  
"Who's that?" Goten points to the woman, "She's pretty."  
  
"Sorry to intrude. I would of knocked but there seems to be no door." Her voice is like honey, it flows sweetly off her tongue, "I was sent here by a mutual friend."  
  
"Who are you?" Vegeta snarls.  
  
"Ah, forgive me, Prince Vegeta," She gives a quick curtsy to Vegeta and then turns to the rest of the group, "I am Alielle, an Alexian. I am a friend of Goku's in the afterworld. He sent me here to checkup on everyone. I bring letters from him."  
  
Everyone takes in the news as the woman begins to hand each person a letter. She stops at Piccolo, "He dictated the letters to me to write. All but yours, he insisted to write yours himself. He even told me not to read it. Good luck reading his handwriting, it is truly atrocious."  
  
Alielle hands Piccolo the letter and continues to pass out the other letters. Piccolo nearly drops dead when he reads the letter Goku sent him. How could he ask such a thing?   
  
****That's it for now. Please R&R! What was in the letter? Find out next chapter!**** 


	2. An Ancient Alien Princess

Chapter Two- An Ancient Alien Princess  
Author's Note- Alielle is mine, ALL MINE! AHAHAHAH! Okay any who.... Read and Review and don't mind my ranting. Oh how I wish Piccolo was all mine but alas I don't own him as much as I would like to.  
  
'Goku! I can't believe this! I take care of your family and this is how you repay me!' Piccolo thinks as he zaps the letter to oblivion.  
  
"What is it, Mister Piccolo? What did my dad say to you?" Gohan asks the obviously seriously ticked-off Namek.  
  
Piccolo is glaring at the new woman with such hatred and anger that almost everyone in the room is slightly worried. Piccolo scowls as he notices the halo disappear from over her head.  
  
"Mama, the glowy gold thing over her head just disappeared!" Goten points out.  
  
Alielle looks over her head surprised, "How? I'm alive? Goku!"  
  
Piccolo growls, "Goku said in his letter that he was having Dende wish you back to life with the Dragonballs. Apparently I am supposed to train with you."  
  
"But… This wasn't supposed to happen. I am just the messenger. I've been dead for five hundred years! I was just getting used to it!" Alielle shouts but then she sighs slouching her shoulders, "Goku, I knew you were up to something. You just wanted to be rid of me. Dump me on your unsuspecting friends! You know I can just kill myself."  
  
"Um, who are you talking to?" Krillin asks.  
  
"I am so sorry for the intrusion. I will be going."  
  
"Where, may I ask? To go kill yourself. Goku has asked me to watch you so I'm not going to let you do that." Piccolo stands ready to pounce if the woman so much as turns to the door.  
  
"You have no idea," Alielle mumbles under her breath, "A second chance, he asked me. A second chance to live, not as a princess but as a woman. I'll do it."  
  
Part of Piccolo wanted her to kill herself then he wouldn't have to babysit. "What was Goku thinking?" Piccolo asks himself.  
  
"Goku showed me his entire past, we had a lot of spare time. I showed him mine. He obviously chose you for a good reason, well, knowing Goku, it was probably just some stupid reason, but if you will have me, I would like to train with you."  
  
"Just what is your relationship with my father?" Gohan stands up and asks the question on everyone's mind.  
  
Alielle smiles remembering the day she was introduced to Goku, "Sit down. It is a LONG story."  
  
After everyone is settled, Alielle begins her story, "I'll start with myself to answer the other unvoiced questions. Over five hundred years ago, I was the princess of the planet Alexia. Saiyains came and I ended up dying trying to save my people. Because of my noble sacrifice, I kept my body and trained with the other noble warriors in the afterworld. I was strong… the strongest. I did nothing but train and meditate. I sharpened my mind and my body. All I thought of was revenge, revenge for those blasted monkeys for destroying my home and killing my people. The Alexians were extinct because of the Saiyains.  
"Five hundred years of intensive training and even research into other planets. I was the leader in the afterworld. I have always been a leader. Then Goku came and turned my perfectly pleasant world upside-down. A Saiyain, I couldn't believe it when King Kai said he was a Saiyain. My blood boiled and I was so angry that a Saiyain would be allowed into a place for noble warriors. I hated him before I knew him. I challenged him and he refused. But when I attacked him, he had to fight back. We were evenly matched and I hated him. He should have lost for he had only trained for less than fifty years… I had been training for ten times as long. A Super Saiyain from the planet Earth, he said as I began to question what he was. His power continued to grow as I pummeled him. I only grew weaker and I admitted my defeat. He asked why I hated him and I told him about the Saiyains.   
"He understood and told me he wasn't like them. He showed me who he was and needless to say we became friends. He is a fun guy and great at all the tournaments. Still, he is dense as can be, but so innocent. We talked for days, of course stopping frequently for him to shovel food into that endless chasm he calls a mouth. He showed me all of you, from when you were childhood friends and childhood enemies to when you grew up and were defenders of the planet. Goku, I know why he did this. I said I envied him for you all. I said I wished I had had friends when I was alive. I wished I… That's enough about me and Goku."  
  
It takes a few minute for everyone to take in the story of Alielle. Gohan is the first to speak, "So you think my father did this so you could be friends with us?"  
  
"Yes, and to protect you. I am powerful and I am strong. He is always worrying about you all."  
  
"You say you are almost as powerful as he is? I want to see this power." Vegeta says smugly.  
  
"This is supposed to be a happy occasion! Lets not bicker about who can kill who." Alielle says not looking at the prince.  
  
(AN: *hehe* If you don't get it watch Monty Python and the Holy Grail. The scene where Lancelot kills all the wedding people. You get it? No, probably not. Oh well, I think it's funny!)  
  
"Oh wait, I forget to tell you the happy part! Goku is coming for Christmas! He told me to tell you all to be at the Lookout for Christmas because "Goku is coming to town". He said it, I'm just quoting. So everyone should be happy! He can stay the whole day because the Grand Kai said he could! Isn't it marvelous?" Alielle clasps her hands.  
  
"Daddies coming home for Christmas?" Gohan said child-like, eyes wide and going super-chibi.  
  
"Yep! He is on the good side of the Grand Kai after the tournament." Alielle smiles sweetly at the boy.  
  
"Look as amusing as… wait this isn't amusing… are you going to train with me? If so get your butt in gear and let's go."  
  
"Oh! Were you looking at my butt? Shame-shame." Alielle teases Piccolo giving him the naughty finger, receiving unanimous laughter.  
  
"Woman, this is not a good way to start our relationship."  
  
"Oh, we have a relationship, now do we?" Alielle continues to embarrass the Namek, receiving even more laughter.  
  
"Come on,"  
  
"Yes, my liege." She bows as Piccolo walks out the door ignoring her.  
  
"Um, you might want to take it down a notch. Piccolo…" Gohan starts his warning.  
  
"Don't worry about it, kid. I am nothing like this. I'm just screwing with him," Alielle smiles and waves as she takes off after Piccolo.  
  
"That's exactly what I'm worried about." Gohan sighs.  
  
****That's the end of Chapter Two. Please R&R! Just how well are Piccolo and Alielle are gonna get get along? Is Alielle as strong as she says she is? All in the next chapter!**** 


	3. A Delightful Challenge

Chapter Three- A Delightful Challenge  
Author's Note- I don't own the DBZ gang. Boy, how I would like to? Piccolo to make me new clothes, Gohan to do my work for school, Vegeta to pummel/torture my enemies, Puar for a pet... Oh I could go on... Oh, But Alielle is mine, she is my transportation. Nothing like a winged friend.  
  
  
Piccolo flies straight to his cave even though he was tempted to go bash a certain little Guardian's head in. 'This is all one big joke. I become less evil and people start to walk all over me. How dare they laugh at me!'  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't of been so mean. But Piccolo, you really need to lighten up. That's one thing Goku taught me. I hadn't laughed in five hundred years but then I met Goku."  
  
"I don't like being mocked." Piccolo's eyes practically bore a hole through her, "If you want to live, I would suggest you follow my rules."  
  
Alielle can't help but smile, he sounds just like she was before Goku, "I promise I will do whatever you wish."  
  
"You can start by shutting your mouth for once and going to sleep."  
  
Alielle looks outside the cave seeing the sun hasn't even set. She sighs and then sits on the cold damp cave crossing her legs and arms, closing her eyes. Piccolo tilts his head at her and assumes she is mocking him.  
  
"You are mocking me again!" He growls.  
  
"I meditate just like you and anyways do you expect me to lie down when I have these?" Her wings open up to show their splendor.  
  
"Hmph," Piccolo is actually speechless, he decides to mimic what Alielle did and meditate. Hopefully tomorrow he can beat her senseless then she will go live with someone else. He smirks thinking of the many ways to torture her tomorrow.  
  
'Just you wait, Monsieur Piccolo, I will show you who I really am. At the very least you will not dislike my company. But I am going to strive until you wish for my company or even beg for it.' Alielle smiles during her meditation/sleep, she knows exactly why Goku chose Piccolo for her roomie.   
  
Piccolo wakes early to the smells of cooking. His eyes open quickly, how come he slept in?   
  
'Blasted dreams, so human, so weak. If I wasn't born on Earth, I wouldn't be having these dreams!' Piccolo snarls as he watches Alielle cook over a fire.   
'Oh great, he's in a bad mood already. And to think I cooked this vegetation for him. Bet he refuses and rushes me.' Alielle sighs as she takes a bite out of the piping hot rutabaga.  
  
She offers some to Piccolo and he declines and does just as she predicted.  
  
'I'm ready to teach this smart-mouthed little… well she's not little but she is a brat. And smug and beautiful. What the hell? Where'd that come from? Get a grip. It's just…'  
  
"Ready?" She interrupts Piccolo's thoughts by strolling over to him.  
  
"Yes, let's get this over with."  
  
"I would like to offer you a challenge, first."  
  
"What kind of challenge?" He quirks an eyebrow.  
  
"If I don't double your power level in one week, I'll leave voluntarily."  
  
Piccolo smirks, 'This girl must be out of her mind'   
  
"What's the catch?" Piccolo says with a smirk plastered on his usual stoic face.  
  
"You will do what I say. No exceptions. Piccolo, I can and I will help you reach the next level, but you must allow me to." Alielle's eyes look caringly upon the Namek. She is only a foot away from him and she reaches his shoulders in height.  
  
"One week?"  
  
"Yes. But full obedience is required if I am to do it in such a short time. I know you can't wait to get rid of me."  
  
He doesn't deny it, but his smirk changes to an all-out Piccolo smile, "Deal."  
  
She hands him her cooking, "Eat. Then we work."  
  
Piccolo looks down at the burnt vegetables and sighs. He eats them and they go off to train.   
Training… it should have been called let's see how annoyed we could get Piccolo by being to fast for him. Now Piccolo knows how it felt for Gohan. She isn't going easy on him as she jabs him in the stomach yet again. Piccolo feels nauseous from the vegetables and promptly regurgitates on a stunned Alielle.   
  
"Oh my! Piccolo, are you alright? Eww… now I have to clean up." Alielle looks down at her outfit. Piccolo tries to get a punch in but she appears behind him and kicks him in the butt, "I guess you are fine."  
  
"That poison you fed me! It was slowing me down."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I thought you of all people would be above making excuses." She smirks, "Come on, next lesson."  
  
"Don't you have to wash up?"  
  
"You do too. And I know just the way."  
  
Alielle leads Piccolo to a lake and she begins to remove her shoes. Piccolo quickly turns fearing her shoes aren't the only things she will be removing. He feels her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Well, you are a gentlemen. But we are only removing our shoes for now. I didn't think you would have minded even if I was naked, being asexual and all."  
  
Piccolo turns with a bewildered expression, "Only our shoes? What are you talking about? What kind of weird Alexian ritual is this?"  
  
"No ritual, now take off your shoes." She begins to tap her delicate foot on the ground impatiently.  
  
He bends over and removes his shoes, noticing her perfectly small golden feet, "You are a bizarre woman."  
  
****That's the end of Chapter Three. Please R&R! Just what is this thing with the removal of shoes? Will some more clothing be coming off? And can Alielle make her one week deadline as impossible as it seems? All in the next chapter!**** 


	4. It's Been One Week Since You Looked At M...

Chapter Four- It's Been One Week Since You Looked At Me…  
Author's Note- DBZ will never be mine :boohoo: ::SOBS:: Oh well at least I own Alielle! I created her. She be mine, all mine. But I'd rather have Piccolo! :sigh:   
  
  
Alielle stands before him in her stained formally white dress. She walks to the edge of the lake, her bare feet millimeters away from the water. The young Alexian princess steps onto the water, yes onto! Piccolo watches bewildered as the woman walks on the water as if it is a solid.   
  
"This should be simple for a Namek. Mind over matter… very simple." Alielle smiles as she springs up and down on the water. Piccolo couldn't help but notice her generous breasts at a moment like this. His eyes then return to her feet, sure enough she is jumping on the water as if it is ice.  
  
"As interesting as this is, what will this do with raising my power level?" Piccolo folds his arms but walks to the water's edge.  
  
"Silly Namek, (AN: Trix are for kids!) it has nothing to do with your power level but it has everything to do with raising it. Come on, take my hand." Alielle extends her hand to him.  
  
After looking at her angrily for saying things in riddles, he takes her hand in his, what he wouldn't do just to squeeze the life out of that tiny, frail, but deadly hand. He tries to mimic her but his foot goes straight through into the water, he growls with frustration.  
  
"You aren't concentrating, sweetie. You'll get it if you want to. Maybe you just need some motivation." Alielle smirks and starts pulling him into the cold water (AN: It is late fall, ya know). "You better decide to concentrate or I'll have you fully submerged."  
  
Try as he might, he could not pull her into the water. Determined to beat her, Piccolo manages to concentrate and step upon the water. She smiles, 'That was quicker than Goku, quicker than anyone, even myself.'  
  
"Now what?" Piccolo loses concentration and falls through the water, in the middle of the lake. Alielle cracks up losing her concentration and falling in the water as well.  
  
They both climb out of the water, drenched. Their clothes clinging and Alielle's dress is slightly see-through. Piccolo notices and zaps another outfit on her, one like his (AN: minus turban and cape, come on she has wings!). Alielle's gold skin turns red and she can't seem to stop laughing.  
  
"Will you stop that incessant noise?" Piccolo snarls.  
  
She stops seeing how irritated Piccolo was, "I'm sorry. At least we got clean and our shoes are dry! I know my training techniques are a little unconventional but they do work!"  
  
"A little? Girl, I can't wait until this week is over and I can get you out of my life."  
  
She plops down on the ground, "Why do you hate me?"  
  
"You irritate me. I like being alone, why do you think I have a cave in the middle of nowhere?"  
  
"Aren't all caves in the middle of nowhere? But anyways, a promise is a promise let's see how much you improved just today." Alielle sighs and stands up, "Well, power up."  
  
Piccolo scoffs at the woman, "Are you truly this naïve?"  
  
"Are you?" She quips.  
  
Piccolo powers up to his maximum power and surprisingly he has already raised his power fifty percent. 'She's already half-way there. This must be some sort of trick.'  
  
"Not bad, eh? I know your wondering how, so let me tell you. I have researched the powers of a Namek and knowing your past training techniques, I saw what you were doing wrong."  
  
"Woman, you surprise me."  
  
"I'll stop calling you Namek if you stop calling me woman."  
  
"Well there are a few choice names I have neglected to call you because I was being nice." Piccolo smirks.  
  
"Oh, Piccolo! Was that a joke? It was! I'm going to have you up a level in no time."  
  
"What does cracking jokes have to do with that?"  
  
"Everything, everything."   
  
Days go by, Piccolo continues to listen to Alielle patiently. Well, at least as patient as Piccolo can be under the circumstances. He actually is starting to get used to the idea of having her around, well at least he doesn't absolutely dread it. When the one week ends, Alielle has Piccolo power up.  
  
Golden energy swirls around the Namek as he hits an all-time high almost three times that of his power before they started. He looks down at his glowing powerful body and then his eyes lock with Alielle. She is smiling, pleased with her pupil.  
  
"Deals a deal," Piccolo tries to muster some stoicism.   
  
"Look if you don't want to train with me, I can go live with Bulma. She always takes in strays."  
  
"No!" Piccolo shouts to both their surprise, he clears his throat, "I mean I think it would upset Goku if we didn't try a little harder to get along."  
  
"Gohan's coming." Alielle says looking at the teenager as he lands.  
  
"Mister Piccolo! Your power is awesome. I think it is even greater than mine! How did you do it?" Gohan looks at his sensei with admiration.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Piccolo thinks back to all the crazy exercises Alielle had him doing.  
  
"Miss Alielle, you did this, didn't you?"  
  
"Well, I helped. And call me Elle. That's what your father nicknamed me. Or at least I think that's what he said through all that food in his mouth," Alielle giggles, very sweetly.  
  
Gohan out-right laughs, "Yep, that's dad. Well anyways, you are coming to the Christmas party, right?"  
  
"Of course, we are. Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Alielle answers for Piccolo and herself.  
  
"Great, see you in five weeks!"  
  
"Well, now… Five weeks, what shall we do?"  
  
"Who said I was going?" Piccolo folds his arms with an intense stare fixed on Alielle.  
  
"I did. You owe me, Piccolo. You couldn't find a better date than me!"  
  
"Date?" Piccolo's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates.  
  
"Oh, I am just teasing." Alielle chuckles lightly and thinks, 'Even though it would be nice. I never had a date before.' before she says, "Let's go back home."   
  
Piccolo watches as Alielle meditates and he drifts off into meditation/sleep as well. Sweat begins dripping from his face as he has another one of those blasted dreams. He wakes and begins pacing.  
  
'What could they mean? Stupid human trait! Dammit all to hell! I don't want to think this!' Piccolo thinks over and over as he paces to and fro the entrance of the cave.  
  
****That's the end of Chapter Four. Please R&R! Strange dreams? What could Piccolo be dreaming? And why is going on about human traits? All in the next chapter!**** 


	5. Namekian Evolution

Chapter Five- Namekian Evolution  
Author's Note- DBZ is cool even though I don't own it. But if I did own it I know a few of the DBZ squad would be my personal slaves. Ah! Life would be good. Anyways... I do own Alielle (She does my chores) so leave her alone, K? K.   
  
  
Alielle wakes to Piccolo's pacing and she watches the Namek, her eyes maneuvering over his muscular body. The princess sees that her training partner is very deep in thought. She stands seeing if he would notice, he doesn't his eyes are still screwed shut. She begins to worry.  
  
"Piccolo, are you ok?" She asks genuinely concerned.  
  
"Grrr… Woman, just go. Leave me be. I need to be alone for awhile." Piccolo grunts angered by the Alexians presence.  
  
"Go? If that is what you wish so be it. I will go to Capsule Corp. When you are ready to train again, I will be waiting." Alielle extends her wings and flies outside the cave. Once she is airborne she looks back at her former home. It was her first home after being reborn.   
  
'Piccolo… I will miss you. I know you will not come for you enjoy being alone. I tire of being alone… if only I could show you. Five hundred years, I was alone. You are just like me. If only you weren't a Namek…' Her thoughts race through her mind as she flies through the midnight sky, 'I can't believe I am feeling this for an asexual being, a grouchy one at that. Damn, I really need a man!'  
  
Piccolo continues to pace to and fro, 'It's better. Alone. That damn dream will go away. She will be happy with Bulma, they can harass Vegeta together. But Vegeta is like the saiyains that destroyed her home. Dammit! Forget that airy whore! My power is greater now. I can continue my own training!'  
  
The doorbell rings throughout the Capsule Corporation. Bulma in her pink pajamas walks lazily to the door rubbing her eyes. She opens it to see Alielle standing, shivering. Her eyes widen and she quickly rushes the princess inside.   
  
"Alielle, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Piccolo kicked me out. Can I crash here?"  
  
"Of course." Bulma escorts Alielle upstairs.  
  
Vegeta is standing in the hallway, arms crossed, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Boy, you two are perfect for each other. The same question but completely opposite meanings. I am here because I have nowhere to go."  
  
"Aww, did the Namek kick you out after he got what he wanted?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I sensed that huge increase in that pathetic weaklings power. You gave it to him and now he needs you no longer."  
  
'Could that be the reason? No. Vegeta is a moron.' Alielle thinks before saying, "That must be it. Would you care for a training partner?"  
  
"I train alone but you can always train with the kid."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Bulma escorts Alielle to a room. Bulma wishes Alielle a goodnight. Alielle promptly removes a blanket off the bed and wraps it around her cold body. She sits and meditates.  
  
The next morning is very different. Alielle is invited to dinner, where she partakes in civil conversation with Bulma. She is surprised that she is getting along so well. Needless to say, Bulma and Alielle become fast friends. Vegeta oes to his training room and when Trunks tries to follow, Vegeta shakes his head, "You will train with the woman."  
  
Trunks shrugs and Alielle begins to teach the kid a few tricks.   
  
"See your father's training pod." Alielle points and smiles devilishly.  
  
Trunks nods vigorously.   
  
"We are going to have some fun," Alielle kneels down on the ground and puts her palm to the ground. She concentrates on the earth beneath herself and the ground begins to shake under Vegeta's ship. Soon it is a full-out isolated earthquake under just his little pod. Vegeta rushes out and Alielle smiles standing making the earthquake stop as Trunks bursts out into laughter.  
  
"Woman, what the hell did you do?"  
  
"Elemental control."  
  
"Dammit don't teach him that!" Vegeta yells angry, "Do I have to be a damn chaperone?"  
  
"Fine, then train with me."   
  
They did begin training for a couple weeks.  
  
Piccolo wakes again from the same dream. He stands and begins pacing. The Namek's face is covered in sweat. The dream has been reoccurring since he met her and she hasn't been around in three weeks. Piccolo needs someone to talk to, someone who can cure him of this absurd dream. Piccolo begins to think of who he can talk to.  
  
'Gohan is too young as is Dende. Vegeta would have a field day with this one, anyways she is with him.' Piccolo can't help but feel anger thinking of Alielle with Vegeta, 'He better not… Focus! Yamcha! He's good with these things. And he is weak so he won't dare talk about what I am going to tell him!'  
  
Piccolo flies to Yamcha's house and knocks on the door. Yamcha opens it rubbing his eyes, "Piccolo!"  
  
"Sorry to wake you, but I need to talk to you."  
  
"Alright," Yamcha lets the Namek in, concerned for him.  
  
"Nothing I say to you shall be repeated. Understand?"  
  
"Got it! What's up?"  
  
"I have been having a dream…"  
  
"A dream?" Yamcha repeats.  
  
"Yes, now let me speak! It's about a… woman. We are… kissing and um… naked and…" Piccolo's voice continues to get quieter.  
  
"Having sex?" Yamcha asks.  
  
"Yes." Piccolo's face turns red.  
  
"You want to know the reason you are having these thoughts? Well, I'm no Sherlock but you either have feelings for the girl and they are acheing to get out."  
  
"OR?"  
  
"Or you see everyone else with mates and you feel you should have one too. But you are asexual, how can you…"  
  
"No one knows this and I should kill you for revealing it to you but… when my father made me on Earth, I became more human. Nameks are very adaptive and with being born on Earth I picked up some human traits I would really rather not have."  
  
"Then I think you do have feelings for your dream woman." Yamcha smiles at Piccolo who scowls.  
  
"How do I get rid of them?"  
  
"Get rid of them? It's not like that Piccolo. If you love her, then you love her. There is no getting rid of that." Yamcha says.  
  
"I have to get rid of them!" Piccolo says angered.  
  
"Sorry. I say the best solution is to tell her and see how she feels. If she doesn't feel the same way, then that's the quickest road to recovery."  
  
"Good, there is no possible way she likes me." Piccolo smirks.  
  
'PICCOLO!' Piccolo hears Gohan's voice telepathically.  
  
'Gohan? What is it?'  
  
'There's been an accident…'  
  
'An accident?'  
  
'At Capsule Corp. Alielle… she's hurt…'  
  
"WHAT!?!?" Piccolo storms out flying full speed to Capsule Corporation.  
  
****That's the end of Chapter Five. Please R&R! Accident? What kind of accident? Is Alielle going to be ok? And is Piccolo going to open up to his dream woman? All in the next chapter!**** 


	6. Fallen Angel

Chapter Six- Fallen Angel  
Author's Note- To own Piccolo or not to own Piccolo, that is the question. Anywho, I don't own him and I probably never will. Oh how reality hurts. But I do own Alielle. She flies me to the mall and to school and... oh well on to the story!  
  
  
Piccolo flies and he flies fast! Thoughts race through his mind and he can't help but be worried. He can't sense Alielle but she always could hide her ki. Piccolo lands in front of the Capsule Corporation and storms in, not noticing the exploded ship and huge chasm. Gohan and Bulma are waiting.  
  
"Piccolo! Thank goodness you came!" Bulma rushes over to the Namek, "Alielle, all she said was your name before she went into a coma!"  
  
"A coma? What happened?"  
  
Both Bulma and Gohan look down at the ground. Gohan finally speaks not making eye contact, "She was training with Vegeta in the Capsule ship. We don't know entirely what happened but Alielle's power exploded and the ship with both of them inside. Vegeta managed to get out with a couple scratches but… Alielle she's not too good."  
  
"Where is she?" Piccolo asks angered.  
  
"Follow me. My father and a couple doctors are watching her." Bulma leads Piccolo into the lab.  
  
His heart beats hard against his chest, almost as if it is trying to remind him it is there. She's lying on the table with the doctors cleaning her wounds that continue to bleed silver blood. Her wings are on the ground detached from her body. Piccolo feels so angry and he doesn't know why. He makes his way to the unconscious princess.   
  
The doctors ignore him and keep going about their work. Piccolo pushes her silver locks from her face. His heart continues to remind him.   
  
"I should take her to Dende." Piccolo says to no one in particular.  
  
"Piccolo," Gohan says from the door, "She won't make the trip. It would be too rough for her. Just let the doctors get her stable and then once she wakes she can go to Dende."  
  
"And if she never wakes?" Piccolo mumbles.  
  
"Pi…ah." Alielle wakes hearing Piccolo's voice. She tries to move but she is in too much pain. (AN: It was a real short coma, eh?)  
  
"Alielle, don't speak. I am here." Piccolo takes her delicate hand.  
  
"I'm here too, Elle." Gohan walks up to the table looking down at her.  
  
Alielle bursts into tears, the tears she had been hiding for so long. They stream down her face and Piccolo can't help but pity the girl.   
  
"Where is Vegeta?" Piccolo asks Gohan gruffly.  
  
"Pl..ease. Piccolo, don't." Alielle says her voice quavering.  
  
"And why shouldn't I? He did something and no one is telling me fully what happened. I'll get it out of him!" Piccolo releases her hand.  
  
"Don't go." Alielle begs.  
  
He looks into the woman's tear-filled eyes. He stays by her side as the doctor's continue to work on her.  
  
"This is the best we can do. She can make the journey, now. But you must be wary of how you hold her. And don't let her talk too much."  
  
Piccolo nods. He scoops the woman into his arms with the blanket wrapped around her scarred body. Piccolo tells her to sleep and after the journey she can talk all she wants.  
  
Alielle smiles hearing the Namek's promise and she falls asleep in his arms as he flies her to Dende's. She wakes with the little healer over her. He has healed her wounds but still her wings are broken.   
  
"Now what happened?" Piccolo asks her gruffly.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Alielle looks away.  
  
"But you will tell me or I will beat it out of Vegeta." Piccolo growls trying to intimidate the girl.  
  
"You'll only get yourself killed." Alielle says calling the Namek's bluff.  
  
"Tell me or I will go get myself killed."  
  
"Fine, but only in private will I talk." Alielle gives in to the stubborn Namek.  
  
"Can you stand?"  
  
"Yes," She stands to her feet, she feels off balance without her wings.  
  
Piccolo leads Alielle to his usual room in the Lookout. Alielle walks off balance to the bed. She sits looking up at the Namek, she knows she can't lie to him.  
  
The tears begin to fall once again as memories flood back to her. Her past when she was a princess flows back to her, when the saiyian Garssus came and almost forced himself upon her.  
  
"It was a misunderstanding. That is all I will say."  
  
"Tell me then why are you crying?" Piccolo's voice is full of concern as he sits beside her.  
  
"I can't stop. Please, can I try training with you again?"  
  
"Answer my question and then I answer yours."  
  
"I was training with Vegeta. He had me pinned against the wall. He began saying strange things about having the most powerful child and how a prince should have a princess. Please don't tell Bulma, don't tell anyone! He kissed me and tried to force himself upon me. I refused him and he grabbed my wing. I struggled and the ship ended up exploding because I powered up to my extreme. He managed to get my wings."  
  
"Alielle, I will kill him for touching you."  
  
"No! He has a family. He was just being foolish. It's my fault. I seem to have a strange affect on pure blooded Saiyains. It was the same way on Alexia. Even Goku… found himself attracted to me. For some reason it is just Saiyains. It is so sort of chemical thing. I researched it. Saiyains are attracted to a certain scent Alexian women's wings emit. It's strange… I know."  
  
"So you are saying that you and Goku were more than friends?"  
  
"No! He was loyal, he just continually said I was beautiful."  
  
"I still want to kill him." Piccolo snarls looking at the beautiful woman beside him.  
  
"Why? Do I really matter that much to you? I thought you hated me."  
  
"I don't hate you." Piccolo says staring at the girl who stares at the floor.  
  
"Then why did you make me leave?"  
  
"Well…"  
  
****That's the end of Chapter Six. Please R&R! Is Piccolo going to tell her? Can he face the fact that he might actually love someone? Will he be rejected if he does tell her? All in the next chapter!**** 


	7. Is This What Love Feels Like

Chapter Seven- Is This What Love Feels Like?  
Author's Note- Piccolo's my hero! I wish I had my very own Piccolo! Listen I don't own him or the othe DBZ characters, but I do own Alielle. Hey! I gotta own somethin'. Remember to review cause I like reviews. Also check out my othe stories and my fav. stories cause they be cool!  
  
  
Piccolo feels his throat constrict as this beautiful woman looks into his eyes. He can't help but gaze into the silver eyes before him. He opens his mouth to speak but suddenly his mouth is so dry. His stomach begins to flip-flop and he feels extremely ill. His heart is continually reminding Piccolo that is was there pounding away in is ribcage. Piccolo has never felt this way.  
  
"Piccolo? Are you ok? You look ill." Alielle asks forgetting that she just asked him an important question before.  
  
"I-" Piccolo's voice is scratchy and he can barely get a word out.   
  
"Boy, you sound real sick! Let me go get Dende. He can heal you." Alielle skips out the room before Piccolo could protest.  
  
'Dammit Piccolo! What the hell is wrong with you?' Piccolo thinks.  
  
'You are in love.' A voice from within answers.  
  
'Shut up, Nail. I don't need your crap.' Piccolo argues with the voice within.  
  
"Piccolo, Elle told me you were ill. Elle, leave us alone for a minute." Dende says as he hands Piccolo some water.  
  
Alielle obeys leaving the Nameks alone.  
  
Dende smiles at Piccolo, "Not going too well, huh?"  
  
"Eavesdropper." Piccolo scowls after drinking down the water.  
  
"It's my job. Anyways, just go for it."  
  
"What if I just want to get rid of these feelings?"  
  
"What if she shares the feelings? Did you ever consider she could love you?"  
  
"Impossible. She is so beautiful. She could have any man in the galaxy."  
  
"Piccolo… Tell her. And be a man." Dende rushes out after making his last statement.  
  
"He's all yours." Dende says to Alielle as he runs past.  
  
Alielle peeks in, "Do you still want to talk?"  
  
"Yes, there is something I need to tell you."  
  
"Alright," Alielle enters cautiously.  
  
"I told you to leave because I was having dreams. Actually a reoccurring dream."  
  
"A dream? You asked me to leave because of a dream?"  
  
"It was about you."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Actually… us."  
  
"Us?" She echoes Piccolo again.  
  
"We were… kissing and… having umm…" Piccolo's face is red and he mumbles the next word, "sex."  
  
Alielle is shocked and her eyes get the size of… well they were big! "You dreamt about us having sex!"  
  
"Well yes," Piccolo is extremely embarrassed.  
  
"But you are asexual, right? You can't-" She stops when she sees he is shaking his head, "You aren't?"  
  
"No. I evolved being born on Earth. I am fully male and I think… I might have fallen in love with you."  
  
Alielle begins to laugh, not that she finds Piccolo at all amusing, just that she has been worried about falling in love with him. Piccolo looks at her angry as she laughs because he assumes she is laughing at him.  
  
"Oh, Piccolo. I can't believe it. I've been trying to get you to not hate me and trying not to get too involved out of fear of falling in love with you. I figured you were asexual and couldn't be everything I wanted. But I do love you."  
  
"What are you talking about? How could you love me?"  
  
"Piccolo, did you ever wonder why Goku chose you? He chose you because he knew I admired you. I fell in love with you by watching Goku's memories. And you and I are alike."  
  
"How are we alike?"  
  
"We are both alone… well not anymore. But it's just I've always thought being alone would be better but I know that love is vital. Everyone needs love."  
  
"So, there is no way to get rid of it?"  
  
"Nope. Love doesn't go away."  
  
Piccolo stands and walks to Alielle. He looks into her eyes, he pushes her hair from her face and cups her cheek. She smiles at him gazing back into his endless black eyes. He leans in and kisses her on the lips gently, experiencing his first kiss. He close his eyes as she wraps her arms around his neck and closes hers. Their lips lock together for thirty seconds and after Piccolo holds her to his chest.   
  
'Now I know why Goku and those others would do anything for their mates. I'd have to say… it feels… right… good.' Piccolo smiles a genuine smile and just enjoys holding her.  
  
'His heart is beating fast. Poor dear, must have been scared to death. He's a pretty damn good kisser for his first time. Can't wait to… stop that you naughty-naughty girl! In good time… In good time.' Alielle smiles enjoying Piccolo's warmth.  
  
"Ali… will you accept me as your student, once again?"  
  
"Yes. I will if you will accept me as your mate."  
  
"Ah, I thought that was already established."  
  
"Well, it's nice for a girl to be asked…" Alielle smiles looking innocent as she stands before him.  
  
"Ali, will you be my mate?" Piccolo asks through gritted teeth.  
  
"Yes! Now, where am I going to sleep?"  
  
Piccolo blushes at her implication, "We could go back to our cave."  
  
"Our cave? I like the sound of that."  
  
Piccolo and Alielle head back to the cave. Needless to say, it was a very interesting evening.  
  
****That's the end of Chapter Seven. Please R&R! Love is in the air? Is Piccolo going to accept this radical change in his life? Will he be happy? AND more importantly did Piccolo and Alielle get it on? All in the next chapter!**** 


	8. It Happens To Everyone

Chapter Eight- It Happens To Everyone   
Author's Note- I be working hard on this story. Thanks for the reviews. Keep up. And DBZ doesn't belong to me... I think I might go steal Piccolo from whoever owns him... :sigh: I own Alielle there cause I invented he in my head. (Cranberries play Zombie In my head...) Oh yeah I make reference to Slayers (my fav anime) as well. I don't own that either. What the hell? Why can't I own this stuff? On with the chapter!  
  
  
The next morning…  
  
"Piccolo, it's alright! You don't have to feel bad. Come on!" Alielle tries to coax the namek out of his sulking in the corner of the cave (AN: It's a square cave, ok? OK? Right!). Piccolo refuses to acknowledge her existence.  
  
"Piccolo, we just rushed, that's all. You just need to relax, next time."  
  
"Stop trying to make me feel better."  
  
"Piccolo," Alielle nibbles at his ear managing to get the stoned-face warrior to react. His ear twitches and he mumbles something unintelligent.  
  
"Stop it, woman."  
  
"Back to the woman thing again! What happened to Ali, oh I love you! Ali… Ali! ALI!" Alielle laughs and Piccolo punches her in the gut, "Ouch. Okay, so we'll just try it again. SLOWER." She giggles even more.  
  
Piccolo gives her a death stare, "Ali, why the hell did I agree to this?"  
  
"Because you love me and I love you and the world now is a perfectly happy and joyful place," Alielle has stars in her eyes as she goes into a justice pose. (AN: Think Amelia from Slayers or even :gasp: a ginyu pose!)  
  
"You scare me sometimes."  
  
"I know. I just like to have fun. It's been boiling up for sometime now. Look Piccolo, just give us time. We will be pros in no time."  
  
Piccolo sighs as he looks into those silver eyes, "Ali, this is weird."  
  
  
"I know, I know. This is my first time too. Let's just train and forget about last night's little event. We will try again tonight."  
  
Piccolo blushes and nods, "Training sounds good, but first will you make some food."  
  
"Food, well it sure won't be rutabaga! After seeing it come back up, I never want to see one again, especially not eat one."  
  
She laughs and she is rewarded with a slight chuckle from Piccolo, "Definitely not rutabaga."  
  
After training, Piccolo and Alielle return to the cave. Piccolo practically jumps her right there. He kisses every part of her face and neck. She finally gets the namek to back off.   
  
"Pici… Slow down. Please." Alielle says calmly.  
  
"Pici?" He tilts his head.  
  
She shrugs and then pulls him into a slow sensual kiss, "Pici ok with you?"  
  
Piccolo just nods, speechless after the amazing kiss.  
  
"Let's try this again."  
  
Piccolo learns the ways to love and Alielle continues to train him. She seems to be not phased by Vegeta's attack on her. Without her wings, there is no lust from the saiyains. It would not of been good if Gohan's Saiyain blood turned on him and made him as crazed as Vegeta was. Alielle and Piccolo have become bound as according to her Alexian traditions and Piccolo has claimed her how his Namek blood told him to claim her.  
  
Alielle has two nice fang wounds in her neck, not that she cares. It is her dear Piccolo's way of showing his affection. It is a slight unusual hickey though. She chuckles as he starts nuzzling her shoulder sniffing her hair.  
  
"Pici, that tickles."  
  
That sends Piccolo into a tickle frenzy. He begins to tickle Alielle into complete hysterics. He looks down at the nude creature below and can't believe she loves him. He has a lover! Never would the namek even dream (AN: Well not including that dream!) of having a lover.   
  
She's powerful and beautiful. Piccolo even finds himself wanting to hear her snide remarks just to hear her voice and laugh. Oh! Her laugh, what once he found completely obnoxious is now so intoxicating.  
  
"I'll stop." He stops tickling her and she stops flailing, "Do you wish to go wash up?"  
  
She nods her head and she teleports them to the lake. (AN: Yes, she can use a different kind of instant transmission. She never used it before because she liked to fly, that is when she had her wings…)   
  
They bathe together, Piccolo stroking where her wings used to be attached. She is content when he wraps his arms around her.   
  
"My angel, my beautiful angel…" He whispers in her ear, "Won't you be mine?"  
  
"I am yours, Pici. Always."  
  
They train, Piccolo has reached new levels. His power is tremendous. Piccolo has insisted on Alielle wearing an outfit like his and she hasn't refused. Alielle watches as Piccolo uses a fighting style she taught him. After words, they went back to the cave.  
  
"Ali, do you… never mind." Lately Piccolo hasn't been able to verbalize a thought in fear of losing the one thing that makes him complete.  
  
"Pici… what is it?"  
  
"Nothing. It's getting cold."  
  
"I have my own personal Namek to keep me warm on nights like these." Alielle hugs herself to Piccolo's warm chest.  
  
"Christmas is coming."  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"Would you mind if we keep our true relationship secret?"  
  
"Not at all. It will be hard for everyone to understand and it's more fun trying to hide things!" She winks at him as if she knew entirely how he feels.  
  
"Thank you, my angel."  
  
"You're welcome, my demon."  
  
He smiles down at her, "So you admit we are opposites."  
  
"Nope, but you're still my big, bad, demonman!" She clutches his waist.  
  
"Alielle, I promise you, one day, we won't need to hide our relations."  
  
"Don't worry about it! I love you enough that I can act like we are not in love… but when we are alone." She growls and Piccolo chuckles.  
  
"Alright. Fine. We can play Angel/Demon again."  
  
"I get to be the Demon this time!"   
  
****That's the end of Chapter Eight. Please R&R! Mushy, chapter? I know. Next chapter is the Christmas party, what will happen? All in the next chapter!**** 


	9. Let The Insanity Ensue

Chapter Nine- Let The Insanity Ensue  
Author's Note- Hey! Merry Christmas... oh wait that's just in the story. Hehe... I don't own DBZ. There! I said it! WAHHH! But I do own Alielle so um, leave her alone! MINE! Please R&R and check out my other stories and my favorites!  
  
  
Christmas comes and Alielle and Piccolo go to the Lookout before anyone else arrives. They sit on the edge hanging their legs over. Piccolo knows Dende must already know, he is the Guardian. But he does realize he should keep his mouth shut for Piccolo isn't the kindest guy.  
  
"Piccolo, I love it here."  
  
"Yes, it is nice."  
  
Piccolo notices his fang marks in her neck, "Oh damn. Here." He made a scarf and wrapped it around her neck.  
  
"Good thing, you noticed. I completely forgot."  
  
"I'm going to go meditate. The others should be here shortly." Piccolo takes his usual position and waits for the insanity to ensue.  
  
Alielle stands seeing Gohan coming up. Gohan waves at her and then Alielle sees the rest are right behind Gohan including Bulma's craft.   
  
"Hey, Elle. You are looking great!" Gohan says smiling as he lands. She knows he is just trying to be polite, "I see you hauled Piccolo here."  
  
Piccolo grunts, "She did not drag me. I came of my own free will. I have some words I need to share with your father."  
  
"What happened to your wings?" Yamcha asks insensitively.  
  
"An accident. It's better this way." Alielle answers.  
  
"Hey guys," Goku appears halo over his head.  
  
Insanity erupts and everyone surrounds Goku except Alielle. Piccolo walks up to Goku and punches him in the face. Goku rubs his face, "What was that for?"  
  
"You know good and well what! I didn't want to train with her!"  
  
"But you seem more powerful and what happened to your wings, Elle?"  
  
"Dammit! They just fell off. Forget the damn wings!" Alielle snarls at the constant reminder of her loss, "I like it without the wings. So drop it!"  
  
"Sorry… So let's eat!"   
  
Everyone enjoys a meal and Piccolo and Alielle sit together as they enjoy the meal. Gohan nudges Krillin and points to Alielle and Piccolo, "Plan A, Kril?"  
  
Krillin gets a huge grin and nods his head. Krillin goes to distract Alielle and Piccolo as Gohan sneaks up behind them. With a fishing pole, Gohan hangs mistletoe over their heads. Krillin points to the mistletoe, "You two better look up."  
  
Both Piccolo and Alielle look above at the small green branch of mistletoe. Piccolo looks at Gohan glaring at the giddy boy.   
  
"Come on, it's tradition. You can't break tradition." Gohan says coaxingly.   
  
"That's right." Alielle kisses Piccolo on the cheek and he growls rubbing his cheek, "There, that wasn't so bad."  
  
"I have to go decontaminate my cheek, now." Piccolo stands and goes into his Lookout room.  
  
Alielle giggles trying to keep up their ruse when Vegeta walks over to her, "I wish to speak with you, princess."  
  
"Then speak, prince."  
  
"In private."  
  
Alielle follows Vegeta into the back part of the Lookout, "Yes?"  
  
Vegeta begins to try to kiss her and she backs away, "I am trying to give you your present."  
  
"My wings are gone. You shouldn't lust for me anymore."  
  
"I want you to give me a powerful child. I need not lust!" Vegeta corners her.  
  
Alielle notices Piccolo walk up behind Vegeta, "What is going on?"  
  
"Namek, mind your own business." Vegeta says not turning to him.  
  
"This is my business. You have hurt her enough. I should kill you."  
  
"Get lost, Namek."  
  
"Go to your mate. Leave this one. You have your mate."  
  
Vegeta finally turns away from Alielle and to Piccolo, "What are you going to do if I don't. You are weak."  
  
"Let's see about that."  
  
"No! Stop it, both of you! You are not enemies, let's just go back to the party and forget this." Alielle stands between the two angered warriors.  
  
"Never. I will not fight you today, but just remember in two months the tournament is going to be held. I will kill you, then, Namek." Vegeta walks away, arms folded.  
  
Piccolo takes Alielle by the shoulder, "Did he hurt you?"  
  
"No, I'm fine. Go to the party." Alielle says forcing a fake smile.  
  
"Alright." Piccolo leaves her and she sinks to her knees sobbing. Piccolo hears her with his sensitive hearing and it tears him up inside.   
  
'I will kill you Vegeta for doing this to her. I will never allow you to hurt her again.' Piccolo thinks as he glares at Vegeta.  
  
Goku finds Alielle sobbing, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, Goku." Alielle stands wiping her tears, "Having a good Christmas?"  
  
"Yes! And I am allowed to come back for the tournament. Are you gonna come too?"  
  
"Of course. Thanks for everything. This second chance… these friends."  
  
"No problemo. Come on. Maybe you will sing for us." Goku smiles at her and she blushes.  
  
"I couldn't sing in front of all these people!"  
  
"It would be a wonderful Christmas present."  
  
Goku guilts her into singing in front of the group. Her voice is beautiful and everyone applauds when she finishes. Her golden face is red and she looks to Piccolo who nods.  
  
"We should get going. I'll see you guys at the tournament. Until then." Alielle smiles taking Piccolo's shoulder and teleporting to their home.  
  
"I will kill him." Piccolo's anger explodes.  
  
"Please… don't make a scene. We should train hard the next two months."  
  
"I love you." Piccolo takes her hand.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
"Close your eyes."  
  
Alielle shuts her eyes, trusting her mate, she feels something placed in her palm. She opens them and finds a beautiful silver ring with an opal in the center of diamonds.  
  
"Merry Christmas, my angel."  
  
"Merry Christmas, Piccolo." She kisses him slipping the ring on her finger.  
  
  
****That's the end of Chapter Nine. Please R&R! Will Piccolo kill Vegeta? Will Vegeta kill Piccolo and take his mate? Isn't Vegeta greedy? The tournament is coming up! All in the next chapter!**** 


	10. Human Encounter

Chapter Ten- Human Encounter  
Author's Note- I don't own anything but Alielle. She is mine. I created her, I molded her in my own image. Well... close enough.  
  
  
Two blissful months pass and it is now the day of the tournament. Alielle wakes in her lover's arms. He is still asleep. She watches him sleep, his face is no longer stern. You can no longer call him stone-faced. She snuggles up to his bare chest.  
  
'My love, please, be careful today. If anything should happen… You are probably thinking the same thing. I know something is going to happen. I feel it. I'm frightened you might be hurt.' Alielle thinks as she runs her hand along Piccolo's cheek.  
  
He wakes, "Mmm… morning." He says with a groan.  
  
"Morning. I will fix us something for breakfast."  
  
"I'm not hungry. Water will do."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Alielle cooks food for herself. Piccolo notices she ate much food this morning. Piccolo dismisses it and continues to drink down the water. He watches her as she starts stretching with Tai-chi.   
  
'My beautiful angel, who would have thought? Mine. The most gorgeous creature in the universe is mine. I won't let anything harm you or take you away from me.' Piccolo thinks as pretends to meditate while watching her, 'Vegeta, today is the day. You will pay You will pay for hurting her!'  
  
'He's watching me again. So handsome and noble. I know he will protect me and never hurt me. I trust you, Pici. You won't leave me. You'll be careful for my sake. Please, I know something is going to happen, but what?' Alielle continues her slow movements of Tai-chi.  
  
"My angel, I think you should wear something else."  
  
Alielle stops and looks down at the identical uniform to Piccolo's she is wearing, "What do you mean?"  
  
He walks over to her and runs his finger gently over the two fang marks, "Unless you want the others to see my claim on you, you best let me modify this outfit some."  
Alielle blushes, "You're right, as usual."  
  
Piccolo changes the uniform as a tight jumpsuit that is like a turtleneck with short sleeves. It is the same deep purple and she wears a blue sash.  
  
"Nice. I have my own personal wardrobe in that little finger of yours." Alielle giggles as she brings his pinkie to her lips.  
  
"Don't expect me to change your clothes on a regular basis." He folds his arms trying to look sternly at her.  
  
"Oh ok. You are no fun, sometimes."  
  
They go to the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament. They wait for the others to arrive. Piccolo leans on one of the columns tapping his foot impatiently. Alielle looks in awe of all the people around. Her eyes widen as she watches people walk by her. She has never been around anyone other than Piccolo and the Z-fighters on Earth.   
  
People look strangely at a green man and a gold girl, but that doesn't phase Alielle. Piccolo hates being stared at and Alielle can sense his irritation.  
  
"Look at all the people! Wow! Hey, Pici, do you think the others will be here soon?"  
  
"Give it some time, we are early." Piccolo says through gritted teeth.  
  
"K!" Alielle returns to watching the people, then a couple of young men stop.  
  
"Hey baby!" One of the three men catcalls.  
  
"Wow, what's your name?" Another one says.  
  
"Alielle." She answers.  
  
Piccolo walks up glaring down at the puny little men. He growls and they run away causing dust to show the path in which they ran. Alielle looks up at him and puts her hands on her hips, "Now why did you go and do that?"  
  
"They were hitting on you." Piccolo says nonchalantly as he returns to his spot leaning on the column.  
  
"I know. I just wanted to see how humans try to become mates with the opposite sex." Alielle watches taking in the interaction between humans.  
  
"Humans, feh." Piccolo turns his nose up staring at the sky.  
  
Alielle feels a slap on her behind and when she turns she sees a handsome, in human standards, man in his early twenties, "Hey, what brings you here? Never seen you before."  
  
"Greetings, my name is- PICCOLO! Put him down!" Alielle yells as Piccolo has the man by the wrist and holds him two feet off the ground.  
  
Piccolo drops him to his feet and snarls, "Don't touch her again."  
  
"Uh…um… yes… sir…" The man stutters as he wets himself with fear.  
  
"Piccolo, why do you have to be so mean?" Alielle smiles gentle at the terrified man, "I'm Alielle and I'm here to enter to tournament. Piccolo is too."  
  
The man runs away sobbing and Alielle glares at Piccolo, "He didn't do anything!"  
  
"Hey, Mister Piccolo!" Gohan comes running up in his Super Saiyaman costume, "Elle."  
  
"Hey kid. I see you're wearing that stupid costume." Piccolo watches as a girl Gohan's age runs up, out of breath. She has short black hair. She almost faints at the sight of Piccolo and Alielle.  
  
"Ggggo… Gohan, who is this? He's green!"  
  
"Brilliant observation," Both Piccolo and Alielle say at the same time.  
  
"This is my friend Piccolo and his, um, training partner, Alielle. This is Videl, she's in my class." Gohan says enthusiastically.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Videl. I'm glad to see Gohan has a girlfriend." Alielle says smiling. Both Gohan and Videl blush.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend. We are just friends!" Gohan's face is beet red as he tries to straighten things out.  
  
"Could of fooled me." Alielle says looking at the two as if inspecting.  
  
"What about you two?" Videl asks in regards to Piccolo and Alielle.  
  
"Us?" Alielle snickers, "PUHLEEASE!"  
  
"Sorry but those matching outfits and the weird skin colors threw me off. You look like an item."  
  
"Look! It's the others!" Gohan runs off towards the others who are quickly approaching and Videl follows.  
  
Piccolo rests his hand on Alielle's shoulder, his thumb stroking it unnoticeable to anyone else, "Must you be so convincing?"  
  
"You know I don't mean it." Alielle looks up, her silver eyes shimmering.  
  
"I know. You are a wonderful actress."  
  
"Why, thank you!" Alielle notices the death-stare between Piccolo and Vegeta. She knows it is going to be a very long day.  
  
  
****That's the end of Chapter Ten. Please R&R! Vegeta and Piccolo square-off! What will happen and what will Alielle do? All in the next chapter!**** 


	11. Defend Your Love

Chapter Eleven- Defend Your Love  
Author's Note- I don't own anything but Alielle. She is mine. I created her, I molded her in my own image. Well... close enough.  
  
  
Alielle and Piccolo watch as the whole gang make their way to them. Piccolo removes his hand but is careful to brush it down her back, causing her shivers. Alielle smiles and waves at them all.  
  
"You've gained weight." is the first thing out of Vegeta's mouth.  
  
"What? Why you, little… How dare you say such a thing!" Alielle puts her hand on her hips and tilts her nose up, flinging her hair.  
  
Bulma elbows Vegeta before saying, "Actually you look great!"  
  
"Thank you. I've been working out!" Alielle spins around, "So let's go sign up!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
They sign up for the tournament. Piccolo and Alielle smile at each other when no one else is looking.   
  
'What is with me? I find myself attracted to that her. Then she tells me it's just her wings. I get rid of the wings and lose the attraction but still I feel… like I need some claim over her… My ancestor was the one who destroyed her life… It must be the reason. I know, I already have my mate. But these feelings… why?' Vegeta thinks as he stares at the princess.  
  
'Why is he looking at her? She is mine. He has lust in his eyes, I can tell! I won't let him have her. I won't!'  
  
"Piccolo… we're going." Alielle's voice breaks Piccolo's angry thoughts.  
  
They are heading to the junior division. (AN: We all know what happens…) Trunks ends up beating Goten in the finals. The tension in the waiting area is needless to say tense. Vegeta locks stares with Piccolo once again.  
  
"Let's do this now, Vegeta. I'm tired of waiting. I will kill you, now."  
  
The others look at Piccolo shocked. They know Piccolo hates Vegeta but what did Vegeta do to get this challenge. Alielle also looks at Piccolo shocked, she thought he would obey her and drop the challenge.  
  
"Piccolo, don't do this." Alielle whispers.  
  
"Alright, Namek. Let's take this outside." Vegeta jerks his head to the door and exits it.  
  
Everyone follows Piccolo out. Alielle grabs Piccolo's arm and tries to pull him back, "Don't. You don't have to."  
  
"I do." Piccolo powers up and the golden light swirls around him.   
  
"No, you don't!" Alielle shouts as Vegeta turns Super Saiyain.  
  
"Let the weakling fight."  
  
'What the hell am I doing? I don't want her! Why am I doing this? Why did I try to kiss her again? She means nothing to me. But the Namek… I've owed him this for a long time.' Vegeta thinks as he stares down Piccolo in a typical standoff scenario.  
  
"I am not as weak as you think."  
  
Vegeta and Piccolo take to the air and their fight has them evenly matched. Alielle watches truly worried, she knows she has taught them both.   
  
"Elle!" Goku gets her attention after calling her name several time, "Do you know what this is about?"  
  
"Yes. My wings." She states simply. Goku understands perfectly as surprising as that may be.  
  
Vegeta prepares for his Final Flash attack. Piccolo powers up and blasts Vegeta before his attack could be completed.  
  
"Piccolo! Stop this, right now!" Alielle yells at the warrior, who is many feet in the air.  
  
Piccolo ignores her and continues his attack on Vegeta.  
  
"Why are you defending her, Namek?" Vegeta asks with contempt.  
  
"Shut up and fight! You are all talk, as well as an ass." Piccolo pummels Vegeta who recovers quickly.  
  
"You can have the princess if you want her. She is no longer of any use to me." Vegeta dodges another blast from Piccolo.  
  
"What do you mean? You hurt her and now you will pay." Piccolo says defending his love, risking Vegeta finding out the truth.   
  
The others can't hear the conversation and they look up bewildered. Alielle looks up with fear plastered on her face, she is no longer a brilliant actress.  
  
"Why do you care?" Vegeta asks curiously.  
  
Piccolo is getting worn out as Vegeta just seems to be getting stronger. Piccolo throws a right punch and Vegeta catches it in left hand. He does the same when Piccolo throws a left. Piccolo's fists are enclosed tightly within the Super Saiyain's hands.  
  
It is a duel of strength, one Piccolo seems to be losing. To close the deal, Vegeta tries to fluster Piccolo.  
  
"You love her. I see it in your eyes." Vegeta cackles, "She is a princess and you are just an asexual weakling!"  
  
"Shut up!" Piccolo starts to doubt her love.  
  
"Have you told her you weakness? She could never love you!" Vegeta looks down below, " Hey princess! Is this your knight in shining armor?"  
  
Alielle shouts in response, "Vegeta, stop this!"  
  
"You realize this is the end for you, Namek." Vegeta hauls Piccolo to the ground with his fists in his hands, "I want everyone to watch as I kill you."  
  
Vegeta releases one fist and immediately when he does so Alielle teleports between him and Piccolo. Vegeta punches Alielle in the gut before he realizes it is her and not Piccolo. Piccolo looks in shock as Alielle collapses to her knees.  
  
"Ali!" Piccolo kneels beside her.  
  
Vegeta stumbles back, shocked. He didn't hit her too hard. He was just trying to scare the Namek. He didn't mean to hurt her, "Princess… why?"  
  
Alielle tries to focus her vision blurs and unblurs. Her stomach feels like it is going to explode. The dizziness is too much and she faints. Piccolo is there to catch her.  
  
"I'm taking her to a hospital." Piccolo says harsh, anger very evident in his tone mixed with fear.  
  
"I will. It is my doing. I shall take her to the hospital."   
  
Piccolo and Vegeta have another stare-off. Goku grabs them both by the shoulders and teleports them to the hospital, "You both will stay here for it is both your faults that she was hurt."  
  
Goku's tone is full of anger and the two do not argue even though they still glare.  
  
"We will come after the tournament. Take care of her."  
  
  
****That's the end of Chapter Eleven. Please R&R! Alielle's in the hospital? What is wrong? And can Piccolo and Vegeta be civil? All in the next chapter!**** 


	12. Doctor Knows Best

Chapter Twelve- Doctor Knows Best  
Author's Note- Alielle is mine... mine... MINE! Piccolo and the Z Squad are not mine, not mine, NOT MINE! Please Review and make sure to read my other stories!  
  
  
Goku disappears. Piccolo carries Alielle to the counter and asks for assistance.  
  
"Are you um… related?" The nurse asks as she leads Piccolo and Vegeta down the hall to a room.  
  
"Do they look related?" Vegeta says smug, "She belongs to me."  
  
"She does not!" Piccolo turns back after laying Alielle on the bed.  
  
"Well both of you will have to wait outside. I will have the doctor look at her." The nurse shoos them both out.   
  
The doctor examines Alielle. Piccolo listens while leaning beside the door. Vegeta paces back and forth.  
  
"Stop moving. I can't hear!" Piccolo barks at Vegeta.  
  
Glaring, Vegeta stops pacing and leans against the opposing wall.  
  
Piccolo hears as Alielle wakes and the doctor begins to explain to her.  
  
"Miss… You mustn't move."  
  
"I feel fine. What am I doing here?"  
  
"Yes, you will be fine, but there is something we need to discuss."  
  
"What is it? Is Piccolo alright?" Alielle worries about her beloved.  
  
"You are pregnant, did you know that?"  
  
"No." Alielle puts her hand on her stomach.  
  
Piccolo's eyes widen and he is just about to bust down the door, 'Is that what Vegeta meant when he said he didn't need her anymore?' Piccolo looks back at Vegeta.  
  
"Do you know who might be the father?"  
  
"Yes. I know exactly who it is."  
  
"One of the two gentlemen who brought you here?"  
  
"Two?" Alielle questions.  
  
"There was the short man with pointy black hair and then the green man."  
  
"Vegeta and Piccolo, came together? Yes, it's one of them."  
  
"Should I allow them in?"  
  
"No, I need time." Alielle lies back down and closes her eyes.  
  
Piccolo opens the door, "Alielle! You slept with him didn't you?"  
  
Alielle sits up with a start as the doctor tries to push Piccolo back, "What? Piccolo?"  
  
"What are you going on about Namek?"  
  
"Dammit, Alielle!"  
  
"Doctor, Vegeta, leave me and Piccolo alone for a moment." Alielle orders.  
  
They both obey and Alielle glares at Piccolo, "You know?"  
  
"You are pregnant with that bastard's child!"  
  
Alielle looks at him sternly, "This child is yours, Piccolo. I would never let Vegeta go that far. You know good and well that this child is yours."  
  
Piccolo looks at Alielle, his fiery glare now full of kindness, "My child?"  
  
"Yes, your child. We are going to have a child, Pici."  
  
Piccolo sits on the bed with her, "Our child is in here?" Piccolo rests his hand on her stomach.  
  
Alielle smiles, "Yes."  
  
Piccolo hears the others gathering outside the door and talking to Vegeta and the doctor. The doctor lets no news about Alielle slip out.  
  
"I can't believe it. I am going to be a real father?" Piccolo looks into Alielle's sparkling silver eyes.  
  
"Yes." Alielle kisses Piccolo on the cheek.   
  
"How are we going to hide this?"  
  
"I think our little game is up."  
  
"But… I'm… not sure." Piccolo mumbles.  
  
"Piccolo… I think I should stay with Dr. Briefs so he can watch the child. We can tell them tonight at Capsule Corp."  
  
Piccolo stands as the others enter.  
  
"Is everything ok? The doctor said you were free to go." Bulma says worried.  
  
"Everything is fine. I just need to be under a doctor's watch. Do you think your father would mind?" Alielle asks Bulma.  
  
"Not at all! So you will be staying with us, then?"  
  
"Yes. Is that alright, Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta nods his head, once, "Are you ill?"  
  
"Yes. The doctor said it won't hurt me as long as I get rest and plenty of healthy foods."   
  
"That's a relief. Back to you two, why were you fighting?" Bulma's glare could kill.  
  
"I offended the Namek and the princess. It was my challenge, I just wanted to show the Namek his place." Vegeta says before Piccolo can respond.  
  
"We were going to have a party at my house… but since you are ill…"  
  
"Not at all… we must celebrate." Alielle smiles standing. Piccolo wants to help her but stops.  
  
"Alielle, what's the bandage on your neck for?" Vegeta points out the small white cloth.  
  
"It's from training." Alielle looks up at Piccolo glaring.  
  
"It's your fault. Don't look at me." Piccolo folds his arms.  
  
"At least zap me some clothes instead of this hospital gown." Alielle snaps at Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo smiles devilishly and Alielle quickly recovers, "Zap me my usual training outfit."  
  
"What did I say about making this a habit?" Piccolo says as he changes her into her training uniform.  
  
"Well you don't want me going around-"  
  
"Just stop that statement, right there." Piccolo says folding his arms.  
  
"naked." She finishes sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
"Very mature."  
  
"I wasn't the one who was fighting!" Alielle shouts.  
  
"Um, you two…" Gohan scratches his head, never seeing his sensi so… vocal, "We should head over to Capsule Corp."  
  
"Meet you there." Alielle disappears.  
  
  
****That's the end of Chapter Twelve. Please R&R! Oh no, Piccolo is going to be a father! He has to tell everyone 'cause it's gonna be pretty obvious in a couple months! Will he do it or will Alielle have to step in? All in the next chapter!**** 


	13. Piccolo's Worst Nightmare: Mood Swings

Chapter Thirteen- Piccolo's Worst Nightmare: Mood Swings  
Author's Note- I don't own DBZ or it's characters. I own Alielle and the baby inside her. So um.. Don't Touch them! Oh, by the way I love Piccolo and I will always love Piccolo. Read my other stories and please be sure to leave a review. I like em.  
  
  
Alielle goes to Dr. Briefs. She tells him everything about the child within her. But she tells him that she wishes her condition to be a secret but she wants him to watch the development of the child. Dr. Briefs agrees, mainly out of scientific curiosity. He wants to study the child.   
  
Alielle warns him that it mustn't be let on that she is anything other then slightly ill. Alielle waits for the others to arrive.  
  
"So Piccolo, do you know what is wrong with Elle?" Gohan asks curious.  
  
"Maybe." Piccolo doesn't say another word.  
  
"Namek, you better spill it."  
  
"I don't need this! I need to be alone!" Piccolo flies off in another direction.  
  
Piccolo arrives at his cave. He paces back and forth.  
  
'I'm going to be a father. I don't deserve this.'  
  
'You will make a wonderful father.' Nail says.  
  
'Don't interfere.'  
  
'She needs you, Piccolo. She needs your support, your care… your love.'  
  
'Do you think I don't know that? What will they think of me?'  
  
'Piccolo, they are your friends. They won't judge you.'  
  
'Nail, do you really think I can be a father?'  
  
'You raised Gohan and he turned out to be a great person.'  
  
'A father… I can't believe it. I wonder what he or she will look like. I wonder if the baby will like me. What if it is frightened of me?'  
  
'I'm sure, he or she will be beautiful. Babies know who to trust and who loves them as long as you are gentle, the baby will love you.' Nail reassures.  
  
'Nail, how can I tell the others?'  
  
'That, my friend, I do not know. It is something you must figure out on your own. But I know you can do it and I know you will be a wonderful father.'  
  
'Thanks.'  
  
Piccolo flies toward Capsule Corporation. Meanwhile, Dr. Briefs has been looking at the child within Alielle, while the others are having their celebration.   
  
"Do you want to know the gender?"  
  
"No…" Alielle answers, wondering where Piccolo is.  
  
Dr. Briefs allows Alielle to go to the party just as Piccolo arrives. Piccolo and Alielle make eye contact from across the room both thinking, 'How the hell are we going to tell them?'  
  
"Pici!" Alielle squeals and runs up to the Namek latching on to his waist.  
  
Piccolo looks down shocked with a huge anime style sweat drop. (AN: I love those things. Don't you wish it happened in real life? I know I do!)   
  
"Uh…" Is all the comes out of Piccolo's mouth.  
  
"PICI! PICI! PICI!" Alielle starts chanting rubbing her face in his chest.  
  
"What the hell?" Vegeta is the first to comment on the disturbing situation.  
  
'Do you really think this is the way to tell them?' Piccolo asks Alielle telepathically.  
  
"Pici, you promised!" Alielle looks up with absolutely gut-wrenching puppy-dog eyes. I mean no one not even the monstrous Cell could deny these eyes. (AN: The puppy-dog eyes, a girl's best weapon and a boy's worst nightmare.)  
  
Piccolo's face reddens (AN: I know he has purple blood but think about it, his face purples? It just sounds weird!) as she continues to squeeze him, not so gently, now, "Ali, please. Let me tell them my way."  
  
"Fine!" Alielle's eyes begin to mist up and her lips begin to quiver as she pouts still attached to the Namek.  
  
"Release me, now." Piccolo says gruffly.  
  
That does it, Alielle goes into meltdown as tears start pouring forth. She releases him and turns her back sobbing, "You don't love me anymore! WAH!"   
  
Everyone's eyes just about fall out of their sockets as they hear the truth.   
  
"Uh, Piccolo?" Gohan questions.  
  
"Ali, stop that! What the hell has gotten in to you?" Piccolo puts his hand on her shoulder but she knocks it off.  
  
She turns to him anger burning in her eyes, "I hate you! I hate you!"  
  
"Ali?"  
  
Dr. Briefs walks over, "It's just her illness, everyone. It will be a while before it goes away."  
  
"Pici! I love you!" She hugs him again.  
  
He lets her because he doesn't want to make her go through the cycle again, "Ali, are you feeling alright?"  
  
"Of course I am, Pici! You're here with me and we are together and I… Oh, eww," Alielle puts her hand to her mouth, "I don't feel so good."  
  
Piccolo pushes her away, "Don't throw up on me!"  
  
"You did this! You jerk! How could you do this to me?" Alielle rushes out the door and proceeds to toss her cookies. (AN: I like using all the cool technical terms (: )  
  
"Um, Doctor. Will she be okay?" Piccolo asks.  
  
"Sure. It is perfectly normal." Dr. Briefs smiles knowingly at Piccolo.  
  
"Piccolo, is what she saying true?" Goku asks.  
  
"Of course not, the woman has to be seriously ill!" Vegeta says folding his arms.  
  
Piccolo ignores them, "Ali, are you alright, now?"   
  
"Yes," Alielle stands stumbling to Piccolo.  
  
'Back to normal, thank you-' Before Piccolo can finish his thought Alielle comes up and latches on to his arms.  
  
"I'm gonna hug ya and squeeze ya and I'll name you George. (AN: Bugs Bunny cartoon, sorry.)" Alielle says.  
  
"This isn't normal, Doctor." Piccolo looks down at the woman who is now licking his arm.  
  
"For her it is. She told me she might start acting this way. She said it happens to all Alexians who have her… illness." Dr. Briefs says almost out-right laughing then handing Alielle water.  
  
"Can someone get this woman off me?" Piccolo pleads.  
  
"Pici, you are going to stay with me forever, right?" Alielle stops licking his arm and looks up in his dark eyes then drinks the water.  
  
"Oh, bloody hell! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Piccolo screams.  
  
Alielle leans up and kisses him while everyone gets a wonderful show. Piccolo feels her stagger and she faints in his arms.  
  
"Thank you. She fainted. Now, what do I do with her?"  
  
"Don't you want to hold your snookum-whookums?" Krillin teases Piccolo not realizing he wasn't wrong in his statement.  
  
"This is going to be a long, LONG…. Illness."  
  
"You didn't seem to mind her hugging and kissing you. You even looked like you enjoyed the licking!" Yamcha laughs just teasing.  
  
Piccolo blushes and everyone is shocked by his reaction.  
  
"You really… she was… You and her are… You two are lovers!" Yamcha says as everyone's eyes bug out once again.  
  
  
****That's the end of Chapter Thirteen. Please R&R! Piccolo's secret might be out. And what is with Alielle? Can Piccolo admit his feelings and the fact that he is going to be a father? All in the next chapter!**** 


	14. The Secret Is Out

Chapter Fourteen- The Secret Is Out  
Author's Note- Guess what? Wow, you are right! I don't own DBZ. How did you know? But I do own Alielle and her baby. So ummmm.... don't use them without my permission. I haven't got many reviews lately! I like reviews. I love reviews. REVIEWS ARE GOOD! Thanks for your time!  
  
  
  
Piccolo's face is now bright red, "Um… er…"  
  
"Piccolo…" Alielle wakes in his arms.  
  
"Yes?" Piccolo looks intensely as everyone else waits for her to answer.  
  
"I'm hungry." She says as everyone face-faults to the floor.  
  
"Dammit, are you two lovers or not?" Vegeta asks gruffly.  
  
Piccolo ignores the question and carries Alielle to the couch. He lies her down gently and brings her food. The entire group is shocked by Piccolo's tender care of Alielle. He watches her eat.  
  
'What should I say? I can't just tell them.'  
  
'Sometimes the wordless answer is best.' Alielle smiles at him.  
  
Piccolo leans down and kisses her on her lips. A huge intake of air as everyone gasps. Not to mention all the eyes bug out.  
  
"Piccolo and I are mates. We have been for awhile. We are bound by both our peoples' traditions. We just haven't… you humans call it getting married, right?"  
  
A few silent nods with still shocked expressions.  
  
"But Nameks are asexual beings!" Vegeta scoffs.  
  
"I assure you, Piccolo is not." Alielle smiles seductively.  
  
"How is that possible?" Gohan asks innocently.  
  
"I evolved. That is all you need to know. I have told you enough." Piccolo says blushing, almost all his secrets out.  
  
"You two should have a human wedding! It would be fun! I could help you plan!" Bulma's eyes get all glossy as she imagines the perfect wedding.  
  
"Not until I am well!" Alielle snaps violently.  
  
"Uh, sorry." Bulma says hiding behind Vegeta.  
  
"Boy, she is grouchier than mom was when she was pregnant!" Gohan laughs as everyone stares at Alielle who is stuffing her face with food.  
  
"Wha?" Alielle asks with a mouthful of food.  
  
"Holy crap! You ARE pregnant!" Gohan shouts.  
  
Alielle swallows, "Yep, Piccolo is going to be a father. And I am going to be a mother. Scary, huh?"  
  
"WHAT?" Everyone shouts as Piccolo covers his poor ears.  
  
"Just eat and shut up." Piccolo mumbles behind clenched teeth.  
  
"Thank you for your support, Pici." Alielle throws an apple core at him which beans him in the side of the head at a high velocity.  
  
"Grr… try that again!" Piccolo growls.  
  
Alielle shrugs and throws the apple even faster and it hits him even harder. This time it is right between the eyes.  
  
"That's it!" Piccolo grabs Alielle into his arms while she kicked and flailed. His grip is tight so she can't get lose.  
  
"Piccolo, she's pregnant, you'll hurt the baby."  
  
"Don't get involved!" Piccolo growls.  
  
"Uncle Piccolo, why you hurting Auntie Elle?" Goten looks up, eyes full of innocence.  
  
"I'm not hurting her. She is just pretending."  
  
"Spoilsport." She stops flailing and relaxes in his arms.  
  
"Next time, I will punish you."  
  
"Yeah yeah." Alielle rolls her eyes as he sets her back down on the couch.  
  
"Really, you two. How could this happen?"  
  
"Well first I removed…" Alielle begins.  
  
"I think they meant us getting involved." Piccolo covers her mouth.  
  
"Yes, please do tell!" Everyone gets comfortable to hear this should-be-very-interesting story.  
  
"We just fell in love. That's it. Even though I act… unusual…" Alielle begins to explain.  
  
"That's an understatement!" Piccolo interjects.  
  
"I'd kick your as…" Alielle begins but notices little Goten looking at her, "behind, if I wasn't pregnant."  
  
"Sure, what an excuse!" Piccolo folds his arms.  
  
"Let me finish, now! I fell in love with Piccolo when Goku showed me his past. What can I say? I do love GREEN!"  
  
"What about you, Piccolo?" Goku asks as everyone looks up to the Namek.  
  
"Like hell, I'm telling you all!" Piccolo says angrily but Alielle glares and he begins, "She intrigued me and I began having dreams about her. I find her little games, her snide remarks, her incessant laughter, all of it I find appealing. I… have never felt truly happy before I met her."  
  
"Awww…" The girls coo, "That is so sweet."  
  
Alielle gets misty-eyed, "Piccolo, I never knew."  
  
"Not another mood-swing! Are you Alexians' always this moody when your pregnant?"  
  
"Yes. I'm so sorry!" She bursts into tears.  
  
"How much longer do I have to deal with this?"  
  
"From the way the child has grown… it looks like only two more months. Funny, she is only two months pregnant. But she assures me, it is normal." Dr. Briefs announces.  
  
"Well, I guess a congratulations is in order!" Goku says with a goofy grin, "Are you still mad at me for sending her to you?"  
  
"I was only angry the first month, then she kinda grew on me." Piccolo says smiling at Alielle.  
  
"That's good. Ummm, so I was still wondering why you and Vegeta were fighting?" Goku asks.  
  
"I offended his woman. I shouldn't have done what I did. I… you know." Vegeta exits.  
  
"Guess that's the best apology the prince will offer! Now, let's celebrate Piccolo and Alielle's union and their child!" Bulma raises a glass, "Next time, don't hide it so long! We all are happy for you both!"  
  
"Two more months…" Piccolo sighs, "Then I will be a father."  
  
"Don't worry, Piccolo! You'll be a great dad! You helped raise me and I am just great! You will be a perfect father!" Gohan smiles at his elder friend.  
  
"A father… it will take some getting used to."  
  
"You're not the one pregnant." Alielle hits him in the back of the head with another apple core.  
  
Piccolo turns angered and everyone tries to coax Piccolo not to attack Alielle. Instead of attacking her, Piccolo just laughs.  
  
****That's the end of Chapter Fourteen. Please R&R! Two Months can be a long time for one stressed out Namek, who is uncertain about his qualifications to be a father. Will Piccolo make it? Or will he get so stressed out, he explodes and kills someone? All in the next chapter!**** 


	15. The Gentle Side

Chapter Fifteen- The Gentle Side  
Author's Note- I don't own DBZ. There. Now let's go!  
  
  
Everyday is a new adventure for Piccolo. The Capsule Corporation has been very active since the tournanment. Goten has visited Trunks almost everyday.  
  
With the training session with Piccolo and Vegeta, there isn't a moments peace. Bulma is the one who mainly takes care of Alielle. Piccolo disappears for days at a time, only to return and train with the boys. Alielle is now noticeably pregnant seeing that it is only a month until she is suppose to give birth.  
  
Alielle watches Piccolo and Vegeta argue for the fifth time this morning, while they were training with the younguns.  
  
Bulma sets out some food on the table for Alielle, "They are going to fight, again?"  
  
"Pici!" Alielle yells as she opens the window. She screams it in such an annoying way that Piccolo's ears twitch showing the pain she has caused them.  
  
"What, Ali?" Piccolo looks to her.  
  
"Hi!" She smiles waving.  
  
Piccolo and Vegeta face-vault.  
  
"Don't fight, K?" Alielle says as they stand.  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Uncle Piccolo?" Goten starts.  
  
Piccolo looks down at the small boy who has tears in his eyes, "What? Why are you crying, now?"  
  
Goten sniffles, "Are… are you mad at Auntie Elle?"  
  
Piccolo sighs, "No, Goten. Now get back to training."  
  
Goten's face brightens, "Yeah! K!"  
  
'I sure hope our kid won't be so quick to cry.'  
  
'It won't be. The baby will take after us.'  
  
'How are you feeling today?'  
  
'Well enough to kick your ass, if you argue with Vegeta again.'  
  
'I get your point.'  
  
"You three continue. I need a break today." Piccolo says to the shock of everyone.  
  
Piccolo sits down and watches Alielle eat. He finds her so beautiful. Even pregnant. He smiles at her and she returns his joyous smile.  
  
"I love you. I am sorry I haven't been paying more attention to you."  
  
"That is all past. I need you now and you are here, now."  
  
Piccolo babies Alielle and when they are alone, he shows a side never seen before.  
  
He has only revealed this side to Alielle, his gentle, nurturing side. He sits on the bed as she lies down for the night. He rests his palm on her belly.  
  
Piccolo feels the baby's powerful kick, "Does it hurt?"  
  
"A little," She answers as she rests her hand on his.  
  
"I am sorry. I have been preoccupied." Piccolo looks into his lover's silver eyes.  
  
"I know. But I need you to be here for me, now. Can you do that for me?"  
  
Piccolo kisses Alielle gently on the lips, "Of course, my beautiful angel."  
  
"Pici, what are we going to do when the baby is born?"  
  
"I have taken care of that." Piccolo states simply.  
  
"You are so good to me. Is that what you have been preoccupied with?"  
  
  
Piccolo nods, "You need not worry. Just keep our baby healthy."  
  
"I will. I have resisted the urge to fight and train. Just a little meditation and Tai-chi."  
  
"You will be a wonderful mother."  
  
"And you will be a marvelous father. Speaking of which, can you get us some food?" Alielle smiles.  
  
With Piccolo's sudden undivided attention, Alielle is happy. She wonders what he has been doing for the past month, but he won't reveal his surprise.  
  
Bulma is shocked at the connection between the Alexian and the Namek. Piccolo is always by Alielle's side, through morning sickness and even her violent mood swings. Piccolo, all of a sudden, has all the patience in the world. It is as if he has been reformed.  
  
Alielle hates herself for yelling at Piccolo so much. She starts to cry. Piccolo holds her whispering, "Shhh… what is wrong?"  
  
"Why are you so good to me?"  
  
"There is no need to cry."  
  
"But I'm so horrible to you!"  
  
"No, you're not. You are a good girl, so stop crying." Piccolo holds her to his chest, allowing her to sob into his gi.  
  
"I can't! I just can't!"  
  
"I'm here. I know it is hard but I'm here. No worries, my angel."  
  
"My love. The baby is so strong. I feel the power within." Alielle is no longer crying.  
  
"With both our powers combined, I can believe he or she is strong."  
  
"It is almost time, Piccolo."  
  
****That's the end of Chapter Fifteen. Please R&R! The baby is coming. Boy or Girl or even neither? All in the next chapter!**** 


	16. A Father Is Born

Chapter Sixteen- A Father Is Born  
Author's Note- Last chapter but I might write a sequel... Read the bottom's author's note for details.  
  
  
"Pici… it hurts!" Alielle wakes in the middle of the night.  
  
Piccolo rushes to her side. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I think it's time."  
  
"Time? You mean, now… You still have a week." Piccolo looks at her worried.  
  
"The baby is coming, NOW!"  
  
"Err… I'll get Dr. Briefs!" Piccolo runs out of the room, tripping over everything in his path.  
  
Piccolo runs down to the lab and retrieves Dr. Briefs.  
  
(AN: Look I really don't want to describe the process of Alielle giving birth so I'll spare you the details. If you got a problem with that then… um sorry.)  
  
Piccolo holds her hand which she squeezes mercilessly, 'I'll have to grow a new hand after this'  
  
Piccolo watches as his child is being born. He feels the pain Alielle feels. He insisted on feeling her pain. Piccolo can barely breath as he sees his child green head.   
  
"Come on, Ali." Piccolo clenches his teeth as her hand squeezes harder which he thought impossible.  
  
The child is born. Piccolo looks at the baby as Dr. Briefs cleans it off. Then he looks at his love who is unconscious. Dr. Briefs extends the child to Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo takes the child in his arms. A girl… a little girl… she has light green skin. She has dark green wings with silver highlights. She has a little curl of green and silver hair. Her little eyes are silver. Piccolo looks at this tiny wonder in his arms. She says nothing. No crying, she just looks at her father curiously.   
  
"Beautiful," Is all Piccolo says as a single tear rolls down his cheek onto his daughter.  
  
Alielle wakes to see Piccolo cradling their daughter in the crook of his arm. Piccolo kneels next to the bed and hands Alielle their daughter.  
  
"A name?" Piccolo asks.  
  
"Jessalyn." Alielle says as she hold Jessalyn.  
  
"Perfect." Piccolo wipes the sweaty hair from Alielle's brow.  
  
Goku, Bulma, Gohan and Dr. Briefs stand in the doorway, smiling at the happy family.  
  
Piccolo doesn't waste anytime taking Alielle and Jessalyn to their home. It is a capsule home very close to Goku's in the serene forest. Piccolo took many considerations into mind when he fixed up the house.  
  
Piccolo watches Alielle as she feeds the child. He didn't know that is how it is done. His ears twitch as he hears Goten land.   
  
"Wow, she's pretty." Goten says as he looks at the baby in Alielle's arms.  
  
"Yes, she is." Piccolo replies.  
  
"When she's older do you think she will play with me?" Goten looks up to his brother's sensei.  
  
"I'm sure she will."  
  
Piccolo and Alielle are left to care for their child but they have the occasional visit by Goku and his family.  
  
****That's the end of My Angel... Won't You Be Mine! If you want me to write a sequel involving little Jessalyn growing up... email me or just give me a review. If I am to write a sequel it wouldn't focus on Piccolo as much... more like Goten. SO let me know!**** 


End file.
